


Un Juego

by LostAraLu



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, R18, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAraLu/pseuds/LostAraLu
Summary: "A veces quieres a las personas equivocadas.Y algunas veces, quieres a la persona correcta.Algunas veces el amor es para ti.Y otras es solo un juego de placer.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Un Juego

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo forma parte del proyecto R18 de Promare Latinoamerica.

**Un juego.**

**Promare AU**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Promare y **ninguno** de sus personajes me pertenece. Únicamente la trama y esta historia.

**TODOS** los personajes en esta historia **SON mayores de edad** y todos los actos son **consentidos**.

* * *

― Galo ―. Mi voz rebota entre las paredes. Pero no estoy completamente seguro de que sea mía.

El juego ha comenzado por mi culpa, le he retado yo a hacerlo. A tomarme de las formas en las que nunca había pensado hacerlo.

Cualquiera que él tuviera en la cabeza, la aceptaría sin pensar.

Galo nunca fue especialmente creativo, más bien, diría yo que era curioso. Inocente y dulce. Un idiota completamente enamorado de un personaje.

Llegó un día de esos donde el sitio se llenaba hasta rebosar, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas encendidas. Sin saber exactamente por qué había pisado sitio como ese. Era divertido; mientras sus colegas reían a carcajadas y dejaban a compañeros sentarse sobre sus piernas, Galo miraba todo con timidez.

Precavido.

Sonreía a los chicos y chicas que se acercaban a él, les agradecía por sus atenciones y los dejaba desfilar fuera de sus límites.

"¿Qué cómo es que coincidimos?"

Bien, no sabría decirlo. Fue un encuentro extraño y sin sentido, pero lo que realmente importa es que sin pensarlo, lo tenía entregado a mi persona. Mordiendo mis labios mientras su pene erecto, oculto aun entre sus pantalones, rozaba mi trasero.

Era divertido. Uno de esos clientes ebrios que no saben muy bien lo que hacen pero disfrutan del juego. Te tocan con torpeza y se excitan con la mínima caricia.

Embestía contra mí, arrinconado contra la pared, simulando un vaivén fuerte.

― ¿Piensas hacer solo eso? ― pregunté aquella vez, su sonrisa me hizo callarme al instante.

Porque cuando está excitado, tiene una sonrisa que nadie pensaría puede dibujarse en esa cara.

― Igual voy a cobrarte ― tenté, esperando una vez más poder apreciarle.

En su lugar mordió uno de mis labios, gruñendo por mi chachara* como me diría después.

Reí.

― Entonces llévame a la cama, campeón ― volví a retarle.

Esa noche, Galo Thymos me folló con la misma intensidad con la que su alma ardía al día siguiente. Abochornado y temeroso por no recordar lo que pasó exactamente, mientras se vestía apresurado y repetía una y otra vez: “Lo siento”.

Así es como empezó un juego irregular donde el bombero idiota comenzó a desearme y yo a él.

Es duro darte cuenta de que amas a alguien a quien no puedes tener.

― Juguemos algo ―Mi propuesta era ingenua. Estaba cansado a su lado, desnudo, con las caderas aun hormigueando por el reciente final.

Galo aun jadeaba ligeramente a mi lado, mientras yo trazaba formas inconcisas sobre su pecho desnudo. Dejé un par de besos sobre el mientras esperaba su respuesta, uno por cada pequeña marca donde el fuego había tocado alguna vez.

Respondió con una afirmación y sus dedos sobre mi cadera, bajando por mi trasero. Sonreí, le había agarrado maña a sujetarme duro mientras embestía, pero aún seguía colocando esa cara de cachorro arrepentido al ver sus dedos tatuados sobre mi piel.

― Te reto a que me sorprendas.

La mueca dudosa apareciendo en su rostro me hizo sentir maravillado.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― sabía que sus respuestas serían tan evasivas como siempre. Aún sonrojándose al tocar ciertos temas. Aun curioso por otros ― Dejaré que me tomes a tu ritmo, de la forma que sea. Solo. Tienes. Que. Pensar. En. Algo. Bueno.

Puntual, palabra a palabra. Susurrando junto a sus labios mi siguiente pregunta: “¿te gustaría jugar conmigo?”. Su cuerpo se estremeció, mientras me empujaba de la nuca. Su lengua danzaba con la mía de inmediato, me arrebataba el aire y sus manos volvían a recorrerme hasta arrancar más gemidos con mi voz. Hasta que le pidiera que golpeara más duro sobre mi próstata una y otra vez por segunda vez en la noche.

Estaba a punto de correrme cuando sonrió.

“De acuerdo”.

Galo y yo no volvimos a encontrarnos ese mes, y tampoco la mitad del siguiente. Yo había cambiado mi sitio de trabajo a algo menos aparatoso. Pero él tenía mi número y podría buscarme con facilidad, así que realmente esa parte no me preocupaba. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza una voz martilleaba una y otra vez repitiendo mi miedo: ¿Se había cansado de mí?

Quizá fuera en ese momento cuando caí en cuenta de que le quería. Y para alguien como, que no posee nada más que un par de ideas y un sueño vano, era terrorífico percatarse de algo como eso.

Además, nuestro contrato, aún de palabra, estipulaba precisamente aquello. Que lo nuestro no podía ir a más. No podía salirse de aquello.

Aún si el corazón me destrozaba con uno de sus besos. Mordía las ganas de confesarle que lo amaba. Me tragaba los te quiero y ahogaba los te amo con gemidos.

Porque si alguna vez uno salía de mi boca. Galo se pondría de pie y se marcharía en ese mismo instante.

¿Cuánto debes querer a alguien para recibir solo sexo a cambio de amor?

Me encontré con Galo un 23 de aquel desastroso mes donde las jodidas hojas llenan el piso con crujidos que suenan como un corazón roto.

Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo y sentía las puntas de los dedos helarse aún asi. Quizá por el clima, quizá por los nervios.

Galo me esperaba en el sitio de siempre, apoyado sobre una de las paredes en la esquina entre dos restaurantes grandes y bonitos. Sonreía y se había acercado a mí apenas notó mi presencia.

― ¿Quieres comer algo?― preguntó. Negué, realmente no quería perder el tiempo.

Durante su ausencia, me había obligado a pensar que mientras menos conviviéramos fuera de la cama, menos doloroso sería renunciar a él al terminar nuestro juego. Así pues nos pusimos en marcha hacia el hotel donde nos acostábamos siempre, ese en el distrito dorado, con luces de neón color violeta y gente que ni te mira la cara cuando entras. O eso creía yo.

Al llegar al desvío donde siempre doblábamos a la derecha no lo hicimos, en su lugar caminamos derecho un par de calles más. Abandonando un distrito solitario para entrar a uno brillante. Dejando mi mundo para entrar al suyo.

Me cohibí un poco. Bajo el abrigo llevaba ropa cualquiera y bajo ella la ropa interior especial que había comprado solo para él. Pero en un mundo brillante como ese, comenzaba poco a poco a sentirme sucio.

Agradecí cuando entramos a un edificio. Relajándome por completo al cruzar las puertas de su apartamento. Su olor me llegaba por cualquier parte, sus besos, que llegaron apenas hubo cerrado con pestillo, me sacaban por un rato del estupor momentáneo de viajar de una dimensión a otra.

― ¿En el sillón? ― pregunté una vez sentí sus labios en mi nuca. Mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre mi vientre; una pasando sobre mi entrepierna, rozándola con cuidado, recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

― No ― susurró. Me acarició un poco más, hasta que hubo tenido suficiente. Sonriendo ― Vamos al cuarto.

Caminé con el tras su espalda, ancha y fornida. Ligeramente morena.

Antes de entrar a su cuarto se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa, sacando una tela de quien sabe dónde. Sonreí.

― ¿Esto es parte de la sorpresa? ― asintió, colocándola sobre mis ojos.

Entré a ciegas al cuarto, sintiendo la piel erizarse ante la expectativa de lo desconocido. Me indicó donde sentarme, donde recostarme. Me desnudó suave y me pidió con esa voz que solo yo conozco que levantara los brazos.

Las esposas estaban frías.

Y entonces, el verdadero juego había comenzado.

― ¿Te gusta? ― pregunté. Aun sin verle podia sentir su mirada sobre mí, recorriéndome, mirando los arneses que cruzaban y se ataban sobre mis muslos.

― Son bonitos ― elogió. Muy a su manera, aquella era su forma de decir que lucía sexy. Moví ligeramente las piernas, abriéndolas para él.

― ¿Es una buena vista?

Le escuché reír quedito. Y le sentí removerse, sintiéndome palpitar al escuchar el sonido del cinturón desabrochándose.

Respiraba ligeramente agitado. Los ojos vendados, las manos atadas, desnudo frente a él. Pero el silencio había invadido la habitación y él, se removía aun sobre la cama.

― Galo ― llamé ― ¿Qué planeas?

―Jugar ― respondió.

Sus labios se posaron sobre uno de mis muslos. Un roce breve y pequeño, casi dulce. Volvió a posarlos después sobre el otro. El siguiente beso entonces fue cerca de mi vientre. Y el que le siguió más abajo.

― Galo ― llamé de nuevo.

Recibí su aliento como respuesta, sobre mi entrepierna despierta sin realmente hacer nada.

― Estas duro ― susurró.

La punta de su lengua tocó mi glande un segundo después. Lamiendo suave sobre él, una y otra vez mientras me sentía morir. Sentí mi cuerpo contraerse entero, arqueando apenas la espalda al sentirle.

Una de sus manos se paseó por mi muslo, empujando una de mis piernas, obligándome a abrirlas. A no poder huir de él.

Recorrió con su mano libre mi pene erecto, desde la base hasta la punta, subiendo y bajando, tocando apenas con la punta de los dedos.

Jadee, sintiéndole repetir el proceso. Sintiendo sus labios una vez más alrededor de él, antes de engullirlo por completo. Subió y bajó un par de veces, succionando suave la punta al llegar a ella de nuevo.

Gemí, era nuevo. No había más ruido que el mío, no podía ver nada cuando yo solía ser quien estaba del otro lado.

Pensé que era dulce de su parte hacerlo de esa forma. No era quizá lo que esperaba, pero había hecho algo para mí. Mantuve ese pensamiento mientras me hacía sexo oral, hasta que se detuvo justo cuando me sentía al borde del éxtasis.

— ¡Galo! —lloriquee —. No te detengas.

Le escuché reírse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Galo… — moví la pelvis hacia arriba, buscándole. Abrí las piernas —. Galo —pedí de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se dice?

Mordí mi labio con fuerza. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero aún así, siempre me gustaba tentarlo. Volvió a tocar mi muslo, trazando una línea desde el borde de interno cercano a la rodilla hasta llegar junto a mi entrepierna, regresando, tortuoso.

—Por favor — lloriquee de nuevo —por favor, déjame terminar.

No podía verlo y aun así, estoy completamente seguro de que Sonrió.

—No, Lío —. Negó, usando un tono meloso — Apenas estamos empezando.

Sus labios recorrieron entonces mi vientre, subiendo hasta mi pecho, apresando el par de pezones erectos sin detenerse realmente sobre ellos. Pasó a mi cuello, marcando a su gusto centímetro a centímetro.

—¿Quién es tu dueño? —fastidió.

—Tú — recité.

Se colocó sobre mí, tomando mis labios con necesidad. Robándome el aliento por completo. Nuestras lenguas juguetearon entre sí como siempre. Pero aún así, me sentía como si nunca antes hubiese besado.

Le sentí entonces rozar su erección con la mía, tomando ambas para comenzar a masturbarme y masturbarse al mismo tiempo. Gemí en medio del beso, lloriqueando, luchando de nuevo por llegar, por correrme. Frustrándome cuando volvió a alejarse.

—Aún no —regañó.

Jugueteo un rato más, besándome, tocándome.

—Por favor — rogué una vez más — por favor, Galo.

Me besó suave, sonriendo junto a mis labios.

—Pídeme que te tome.

Abrí las piernas, desesperado al tiempo que rogaba una vez más por él. Sintiendo su erección tocar sobre mi entrada una y otra vez mientras la hacía deslizarse. Corriéndome al instante en el que entró en mi.

Le escuché que reír.

—¿Tan pronto?

Hice un mohín con los labios. No era justo. Pensé que saldría, pero en su lugar comenzó a embestir, suave, subiendo poco a poco. Penetrándome con fuerza, golpeando sobre mi próstata una y otra vez.

Tenía mis piernas aferradas, abriéndolas para ir más adentro. Flexionándolas. Su pelvis chocando contra mi trasero una y otra vez, sus gemidos roncos, mis gemidos agudos y desconocidos. Pronto era lo único que podía escuchar.

Y lo único que podía sentir era a él.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sintiéndome morir bajo su toque. Rogando por él, deshaciéndome. Y siendo derrotado en cuanto una vez más me negaba el orgasmo.

Pero esta vez él también estaba deseoso, quería terminar. Así que terminé empujándome contra él, lloriqueando, auto penetrándome. Gimiendo su nombre.

—Galo ¿no quieres? —Invité — Galo ¿no quieres tomarme? —tenté.

Le escuchaba jadear, intentando no moverse. Intentando no embestir terminar.

—Galo, ven. Por favor, te quiero dentro. Más fuerte, necesito más — sacudía las caderas desesperado. Anhelando el momento en el que me tomará de las caderas y marcará ese ritmo desenfrenado que tanto le gustaba.

Y lo hizo.

Sus dedos se enterraron en la piel de mis caderas, su cuerpo, inclinado contra el mío. Sus labios sobre los míos y sus dedos sobre mi pene, masturbándome al ritmo en el que me embestía.

Terminé una vez más entre gemidos, espasmos y sacudidas. Mientras el aún continuaba con lo suyo hasta que hubo terminado.

Jadee satisfecho entre su Jugueteo, Gimiendo para él cuando aún le sentía moverse ligeramente.

—Ha sido un buen juego — elogie.

—¿Ha terminado? — se respuesta me tomó por sorpresa por Completo —No, lío. La respuesta es no.

Y no, no acabo ahí.

Me trague un te amo esa noche, y un sin fin más de te quiero. Me trague mi orgullo. Gemí con fuerza.

Y me obligue a entender que era solo eso.

Un juego.

Siempre.

Siendo.

Un juego.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración del autor:
> 
> *Cháchara es parloteo, jaja.


End file.
